Pretty Little Scandals
by osnapitzaGLEEK
Summary: Aria's life is becoming a mixed mess, and with Ezra wanting her back, Hannah now knowing her secret love, and 'A' still keeping in touch, will Aria be able to hold it together? Read&Review! Rated M for later chapters. Involves all characters.
1. Chapter 1

Aria's phone vibrated excessively in her pocket. She pulled it out and opened the text that was causing the ruckus.

_Let's talk about last night...meet me at my place around 8pm? _

Ezra's picture shown next to the message.

Aria's heart fluttered, and the memory of last night came back to her.

His car. The talk they had. His feelings for her. Her feelings for him. The romantic tension they had built up for each other. It all just burst.

Her fingers typed as her mind continued it's way down memory lane.

_Absolutely! See you then! (:_

She hit send and shoved her phone back to it's original place.

"Who was that?" Spencer asked, sipping on the juice she had gotten from the hospital vending machine.

"Oh, no one," Aria freaked on the inside, but told herself to remain calm, "Just my dad. He was wondering how Hannah was doing."

Spencer's eyes darted from Aria to the wounded body of their best friend, Hannah.

"Whoever 'A' is...they are going to pay for this!" Spencer looked back to Aria, her face hardened.

"I agree, Spence!" Aria glanced in Hannah's direction.

"Still nothing?" Emily walked in, dropping her bag by the door.

"Nope," the girls answered.

"I can't believe that person ran her over!" Emily swayed over to Hannah slowly, grabbing her hand when she reached the bed. "Did the doctors say how bad her brain was damaged?"

"Not that we've heard," Aria spoke just above a whisper.

Emily placed Hannah's hand back down on the bed, and took a seat in the corner chair.

Silence filled the room. No one knew what to say. There truly wasn't anything they could say that would make what 'A' did go away.

Hannah lay there, unconcious, unable to tell the girls what she knew too much about.

"What about that text, Aria?" Emily stared at the floor, keeping her voice low.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, like, what do you think Hannah knew too much about that 'A' felt the need to run her over?"

Aria went over Emily's question several times in her head before finally speaking, "I have no idea. Wait...didn't Hannah say she knew who 'A' was?"

"Yeah!" Spencer sat forward in her chair.

"Well, maybe 'A' saw Hannah watching her?" Aria tried.

The other two girls shrugged. It was possible, but was it the right answer?

Aria's eyes darted to the clock. _7:35pm_

"Girls, I have to get home soon. Dad wants to have a late dinner," Aria stood, sliding on her "Camp Mona" jacket that she had used to cover Hannah with before the ambulance arrived.

"Ok, see you later Aria!" they fare-welled her.

Aria smiled and walked out of the room. Her trip out of the hospital and to her car took another five minutes.

Unlocking her door, Aria slid into her seat, turned her car on, and buckled up. She pulled her phone from her pocket once more and texted Ezra.

_Be there soon. Just leaving the hospital now._

She threw her phone into the passenger side seat this time, instead of returning it to her pocket, now tucked away behing ther lap belt.

Just as she shifted into reverse, her phone lit up. Grabbing it, she expected it to be a reply from Ezra, but her world turned in many different directions when she read the text.

_You think Hannah might wake up and tell them what she saw? Be careful, Aria. Dating a teacher is overrated nowadays. -A_


	2. Chapter 2

Aria pulled into the apartment parking lot, shut her headlights off, switched into park, and leaned back in her seat. With frustration racing through her veins, she punched the steering wheel. She was tired of "A" and didn't know how much longer she could handle them.

_buzzzzzzz_

Aria cautiously grabbed her phone, and looking at the screen, she breathed a sigh of relief.

_Was that you I just saw pull in?_

Ezra. Thank God.

She smiled and replied.

_Yep! On my way up now._

She opened her door, locked the car, and threw her keys in her purse. Making her way inside, she headed straight for the stairs. The elevator took to long, and Aria couldn't wait to see him.

_knock..knock..knock_

Ezra opened his door with eagerness. Standing in front of him was a just as eager Aria.

"Hello!" Aria grinned.

"Come on in," Ezra smiled, moving his body out of the way for her.

Aria walked inside, slid off her shoes, and sat down on the couch. "So what did you want to see me for?"

"Well, you're starting to fail English," Ezra's tone turned serious.

"You're kidding," Aria gasped.

"Actually, yes." Ezra laughed. "I actually needed to talk to you about what happened in the car last night."

'Oh boy!' Aria thought, 'Here it goes. He still can't do it. This was a waste of my time.'

"Ok," she took a deep breath, "What needs to be said?"

"I want..." he sat down on the couch, grabbing her hands in his, "I want to take this further."

Aria's heart skipped a beat, "How much further?"

Their eyes locked on each other, and nothing was said for what seemed like an eternity.

"I get these urges, Aria," his thumb subconciously rubbed her hand, "I want to be with you for the rest of my life. To have you by my side, to...to make love to you..." His head dropped.

Aria sat speechless. 'Did he really just say that?'

_buzzzzzzz_

"Hang on, this will only take a second!" Aria slid her hands from his and grabbed her phone. It was a text.

_Hannah's in and out of conciousness. You should come back, NOW! _

Spencer's picture shown in the upper left corner of her screen.

"Oh crap!" Aria mumbled under her breath.

"Aria, if I said something too upset you I..." Ezra spoke, but Aria put her finger to his lips.

"It's nothing you said, I promise. Hannah was hit last night at the party...and she was unconcious all this time. She's finally starting to come in and out..." Her finger dropped back to her lap.

"Oh, so you need to leave then?" his voice was filled with disappointment.

"Not without this," Aria pressed her lips to his with passion. She wanted him, she wanted to take it to the next level, but she didn't know when that was going to happen.

And then they broke apart.

"Aria, I..." his words escaped him.

"I love you, too, Ezra," she smiled calmy.

He grinned and placed one more gentle kiss on her lips before letting her leave.

_...back...at...the...hospital..._

"Hannah! Come on, girl! Wake up!" Emily gave words of encouragement.

"You really think she's gonna wake up?" Spencer turned to Aria, who had arrived only moments ago.

"I guess it's all up to her! Will power!" Aria tried.

"Will power? You're leaving it up to will power?" Emily turned around to face the other two girls.

"What else can we do?" Aria argued, not knowing what else to say. She wanted to be comforted too.

Emily shrugged and turned back to Hannah, moving the hair from her face to behind her ears. "Fight this, girl!"

Spencer took one last look at Emily and Hannah, and then plopped her body back in the chair.

"Don't give up, Spence!" Emily turned her head.

"I'm not. I'm just worn out. "A" is really pushing the limits lately.

"You're telling me!" Aria mumbled under her breath, low enough to where no one else heard it.

_.._

The girls' heads snapped to Hannah's heart monitor.

"What's happening?" Aria asked.

"I don't know, get the nurse!" Emily freaked.

Spencer ran out of the room, and after a few seconds, came running back in with a nurse following. "Her heart beat is picking up! WHY?" Spencer practically shouted.

"I'm going to have to ask you girls to leave the room. Go get some food from the cafe, and check back in an hour!" The nurse pushed Emily aside and checked the monitor.

_...in...the...cafe..._

"What do you think caused that?" Spencer sipped on her water bottle.

Emily and Aria shrugged, neither knowing how to answer the question.

Spencer capped her water bottle and slammed it down in frustration.

_buzzzzzzzz_

_bleeeeeeeppppbleeeeeppppp_

_ringalingringaling_

"Oh no..." the three whispered in unison. Fear covered their faces as they each pulled their phones out.

And again, they read quietly aloud, in unison...

_Will power? Not in this lifetime...better say your goodbyes, bitches... -A_


	3. Chapter 3

"Better say your goodbyes?" Aria read again, "What is she talking about?"

But then it dawned on her.

"Oh my gosh…..Hannah!" Aria threw her chair backwards and ran for the elevator.

Emily and Spencer followed, confused, yet worried.

When the three finally made it back to Hannah's floor, they rushed in the direction of her room.

And it was chaos.

Doctors were checking Hannah's vitals, nurses watched in horror, and the receptionist across the hall spoke loudly, "Girls, I need you to back away from her room."

Just as the receptionist finished her sentence, the door to Hannah's room slammed.

"What's going on in there?" Aria went over to her, demanding to know.

"I'm not sure, dear. Can you and your friends please go wait in the waiting room or down in the café?"

"Not until we know what's going on!" Aria frowned.

The receptionist sighed, "All I can tell you is that she's taking a turn for the worse."

Aria's legs became weak, and everything felt like a dream.

"Well, is she going to die?" Spencer grabbed hold of Aria's arm.

"I can't say, sorry!" she frowned as well.

"Come on, we need to get Aria a seat," Emily grabbed her other side, and the pair practically carried Aria to the waiting room, setting her down gently on the couch.

"Aria, talk to us, tell us what you know!" Emily pleaded with her.

"I….I…." Aria tried.

"You what?" Spencer was becoming frustrated.

"Calm down, Spence. Aria, you what?" Emily turned Aria's head towards her.

"The text…..'Better say your goodbyes'…'A' is trying to kill Hannah…..or at least frighten her and all of us." Aria sat forward, looking from one girl to the other.

"How can 'A' kill Hannah when she or he isn't even here?" Emily questioned.

"I don't know…." Aria sat back again, puzzled.

"Maybe Hannah heard us talking?...Yeah, and she knew something, but her body isn't letting her wake up…cause of the coma or whatever…..Hannah said she knew who 'A' was, right? And then we got that text that said she 'knew to much'," Spencer spoke, connecting the dots, "Hannah's got the clues, we just have to get her to wake up!"

"Yeah," Aria blankly stated, "If she makes it past tonight."

The three girls rested their heads on the back of the couch, trying to piece everything together, but sadly, there was no success.

…._in…the…middle…of…the…night…..._

__

Aria's eyes slowly opened, but then closed again.

__

Again, Aria opened her eyes, and sat forward this time. She reached into her pocket, pulling out her phone.

_One New Text Message,_ the screen lit up.

She slid it open, pressing 'View'.

_You left in such a rush. Everything ok?_

Thank God. It was Ezra.

_Yeah, I'm doing ok,_ she typed back, _just a bit shaken up._

Another text came in.

_I can't sleep. Can I come see you?_

A smile creeped upon Aria's face. His company would do her some good right now.

_Sure, come to the hospital. I'll meet you in the café._

She slid her phone back in her pocket, stood with a stretch, and headed towards the elevators. The room was darkened, so that people could sleep, and deep down, it had frightened Aria a bit. But she wasn't going to let it get to her, at least not right now. Ezra was coming for her.

That statement repeated over and over in her head, the whole way down to the café.


	4. Chapter 4

Aria's body shook with anticipation as she watched the doors to the main entrance slide open and close for other visitors. Her heart seemed to skip a beat when she thought one of them was Ezra. Grabbing her phone from her pocket, she dialed in Ezra's number, then put it to her ear.

_'Hi, you've reached Ezra. Leave a message, and I'll try to call you back as soon as I can!' BEEEEEP_

'Voicemail?' Aria thought, but then after realizing she was still on, started talking, "Ezra, I'm getting worried. I know that's stupid and you're probably fine, but call me when you get thi..."

"Aria?" a voice echoed throughout the room.

Aria whipped around, her phone dropping to her lap, "Oh Ezra, thank god!"

Her thumb slid across the 'end' key, hanging up the call. She jumped up and hurled her body into his. She needed his comfort right now.

Ezra's head dropped to Aria's, his cheek resting on the top, "What's going on?"

"I just...I need you right now, only you!" Aria mumbled under her breath. Her legs felt shaky again, and she gripped her arms tighter around him.

"It's going to be ok!" Ezra whispered, moving them to the couch and sitting down, letting Aria cuddle in to him.

Then all was silent. Ezra rested his head against his arm, and Aria dozed in and out of sleep, cuddled up to him. The doors had finally closed for good that night, and the lights had been dimmed down to almost complete darkness.

And then suddenly, a voice was heard.

"Gee Aria, taking after Daddy are we? Instead, you're the student. Weird how that works!"

Aria groaned, "Alison?"

"Maybe I should tell Ella. What would she have to say about this?"

Aria sat up, her heart racing. The room was silent, no voices, no light. Just her, Ezra, and complete darkness.

Ezra's eyes slowly fluttered open, "You ok?"

Aria looked around the room before glancing back at him, "Yeah, must have been a nightmare."

She slid her body back into his, still looking from corner to corner, expecting Alison to walk out and surprise her.

Alison was always good at surprising people.

"Aria?"

Her heart raced again.

"Aria, are you down here?"

It was Spencer.

'Oh shit!' Aria slid away from Ezra and jumped to the next couch over.

"Aria?" this time Emily's voice rang into the silence.

"Right here, girls!" Aria whispered back.

They came over and sat on the coffee table in front of Aria.

"What are you doing down here by yourself?" Spencer questioned.

"I needed to get away from everyone for a while."

"By coming down here? It seems super creepy...and lonely!" Emily added.

To make matters worse for Aria, Ezra let out an obnoxious snore.

'Please don't say anything!' Aria begged in her mind.

"What was that?" Spencer and Emily's bodies whipped around.

"Just another visitor. We talked for a bit, he comforted me, I comforted him. No big deal..." She hoped they would buy it.

"Really?" Emily turned her head back to Aria.

"Yeah...Can we go see Hannah?" Aria tried changing the subject.

She succeeded.

"Of course! I guess she's made little improvements!" Spencer grinned. She stood, helped Aria and Emily up, and took one more glance in the direction of the snore.

"Are you sure we don't know him? He looks familiar!"

"Oh, I'm positive." Aria started heading for the elevators, "Let's go!"

Once the doors to the elevator closed, Aria took a breath of relief, and pulled out her phone. She needed to let Ezra know why she left him there.

But there was something waiting for her.

_One New Text Message_

Her heart sank.

_Oh, Aria, dearie. You think you can hide him for much longer? I will expose you if you see him anymore! Fair warning, doll! -A_


End file.
